Subconscious Desire
by LFO
Summary: Sora and Riku's relationship has been awkward for the longest time. They follow the same daytoday routinte, and both of them want something different. Originally a oneshot, now a two chapter story. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah! Finally! The long vacation that I just got back from was relaxing, but really friggin tiresome! To tell you the truth, I'm more in favor of settling down in my comfy bed, and going to sleep, but I can't do that. I'm too nervous about the contents of the final chapter for my Eva fic (which I am in the process of writing; I'm worried that my lemon will be bad, if you haven't figured that out yet), so, because of a random burst of KH inspiration I had in the airport while waiting for my plane, I decided that I would have a little…experiment…of sorts, to test out my skills better (cause there's barely any remaining fandom for Eva, which is quite depressing, if I may say so myself).

Disclaimer: I do not own the KH series, but I do own this plotline that I came up with, so if you steal it, I curse you a thousand times over! VOODOO! O,O (Heehee, and I don't own Star Wars either, heehee)

Warning: BoyLove present; beware of passing butt monsters from hell. Oh yes, and also, some passing out. But that really doesn't need to be in the warning, does it? No, seriously, does it?

**Subconscious Desire**

_I don't know why I did it, really. I don't know why I didn't drink or eat at all the day before; I don't even know why I told him to kiss me. All I know is that…I think…I love him…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, Sora!" My body jolted awake, hearing the heavenly voice that sent shivers down my spine. The eyes that I looked at him with fluttered open; the hands that I touched him with brushed the morning crust away from my eyes; the legs that I ran at him with swung over the side of my bed, walking me over to the mirror; all helping me prepare for the day ahead.

"Sora! Hey Sora! What's taking you so long?" said Riku as he climbed through Sora's window on the second floor. Sora spun around, startled.

"R-riku! I'm on the second floor! How did you-?"

"Simple. You have one of those fence things with vines on them going up to the side of the roof. You wouldn't think that climbing on it would work, since that sort of thing only happens in corny romance flicks, and sappy soap operas. Who would've guessed?"

"Oh…ah…that's…funny, I guess…" said Sora, lost for words in a moment of awkward silence. A minute or so went by before either did anything.

"The regular?" said Riku, attempting to spark a new conversation with the brunette.

"What?"

"Are we gonna do the regular today, or do you want to do something else?"

"Umm…How about we spar, like always, but then just hang out for the day?"

"Okay, Sora."

"I'll meet you downstairs, I just need to change."

"Okay." Another moment of awkward silence passed, Sora looking awkwardly at Riku as if he expected him to not be there, and Riku staring back at him, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Uh…Riku…I suggest you leave now, unless you want to see me…," Sora paused for a second, slipping his thumb under the waistband of his boxers, the only article of clothing he was wearing, and pulled them down a little, suggestively. "…naked?" Riku's eyes followed Sora's thumb's every move, and suddenly, everything clicked.

"Oh!" said Riku, blushing out of embarrassment. "Of course! S-sorry…I'll be at the normal spot."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Catch!" yelled Riku as he threw Sora his sword; Sora caught it on the dull blade, wincing as the wood stabbed his hand.

"Ouch! I think I just got a splinter!" said Sora, Riku automatically going into Mother Hen mode.

"Are you okay? Let me see your hand. Where does it hurt?" Sora blushed a little, too tired and too caught up in Riku's beauty to do anything else but point.

"Here?...There…see it? It's tiny," Sora nodded.

"Let me kiss it; it'll feel better then (A/N: lol, the perfect childish motherly thing to do; always)" As those words traveled through Sora's ears, his eyes widened and he yanked his hand out of Riku's grasp, blushing fiercely.

"N-no! I-I mean…its fine, Riku…I'll be fine…" Riku gave Sora a pat down with his eyes, apparently satisfied with what he saw.

"Okay, Sora. If you say so. Are you ready?" Riku moved into a fighting stance, and waited for Sora to do the same. Instead, Sora charged recklessly at Riku, slicing left, then right, watching him sidestep his every attack, gracefully and flawlessly.

"Sora, you're getting sloppy." Riku said casually as he changed his footing slightly and went on the offensive. Riku's jabs and Sora's parries seemed to flow endlessly, almost as if they were practiced and timed; a waltz like no other.

Then, all of a sudden, the rhythmic sort of movements seemed to be going in Riku's favor. Riku sliced and jabbed with apparent ease, Sora barely able to sidestep Riku's fast movements. Riku ended it by quickly jabbing Sora's exposed throat, hard, but not hard enough to do any damage.

"Checkmate." Riku said, panting.

"Aww…Riku…you're no…fair…you…always…win" said Sora, his hands on his knees, panting heavily and attempting to pout. Riku smiled, and Sora did too, both laughing a little at themselves and at each other. And then, it happened.

"Sora! Sora! Sora, what's wrong!?" But Riku's yells were for naught. Nothing reached Sora in his momentary absence, and nothing really did for a while afterward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"C'mon, Sora…just drink this coconut milk for me, alright?" said Riku, trying to get the unconscious boy to drink some of the milky white liquid.

"(Coughing) Mmm…what were you trying to do, kill me?"

"No! I was trying to revive you! Here…" Riku said, searching around for something. "Eat this." Sora's eyes widened in surprise as recognition dawned upon him.

"But…but Riku! That's a paopu fruit!"

"Yeah, I know." Riku said, blushing lightly.

"Aside from that stupid legend, they also say that the paopu fruit is so precious because it's filled with nutrients that the tree collects over time." Riku shoved the fruit into Sora's hands, and closed them on top of the fruit.

"Here. Eat it." Sora cautiously took a bite, chewed slowly, swallowed, took another bite, and looked away from Riku towards the horizon. Peaceful silence filled the afternoon air, while Sora looked dreamily at the Sunset, and Riku looked dreamily at Sora.

"Kiss me."

"W-what!?"

"I said, kiss me." Sora turned to look at greenish blue waters surrounding a perfectly round, black stone, with white sand on either end of the waters. Riku looked astonished as he stared at Sora, seeing an eerily calm and serious person staring back at him.

"S-sora, do you understand what you just asked?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know what it meant." Riku stared incredulously at Sora, astonished in his sudden change in personality.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss someone other than a girl, Riku? Haven't you ever wondered what it is that a guy can provide in a relationship that a girl can't (A/N: Girls want to cuddle, guys want to fuck. With two guys, their combined horniness will most likely be enough to make you fangirl's brains EXPLODE! Warning: side-effects include mild dizziness, blurred vision, confusion of pain/pleasure and vice versa, dehydration, and drowsiness)? Haven't you ever wondered what makes it worthwhile for so many people?" Sora paused for a moment and looked away, blushing lightly.

"Besides…I'd rather give you my first kiss, Riku, than anyone else…Anything to mend our friendship…" Riku stared at Sora for a moment, and then tackled him in a bear hug, clinging tightly to his waist, snuggling into his shirt. Sora froze momentarily, unsure of just what to do in his current situation.

"What was that for?" said Sora angrily, punching Riku lightly in the head.

"Oh, c'mon…don't tell me you didn't like it (heart)." Sora blushed. "…For a moment, I thought I lost you, Sora…My precious Sora…" Riku stared at Sora's partially exposed stomach as Sora glared at him, and looked away, blushing fiercely.

"You're right, you know. Our friendship's been so awkward since we 'grew up'. I suppose it's because, as teens, there are certain obligations that we have to follow, being teens and all. For example, as kids, a big part of our relationship used to be our physical closeness, fed by our ignorance and playful wants and needs. As teens, we're no longer obligated to feign ignorance, and, instead, are expected to go out into the world and hold and kiss some girl out there that you fancy, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear." Riku paused, bringing his face level with Sora's, gently rubbing their noses together playfully.

"If you want, I'll indulge in the forbidden fruit for you; it won't be as awkward anymore, because people won't question our playfulness and cuddling if we're a couple. Sure, people will look the other way, or look at us in disgust, but at least we have each other." Riku finished his speech, looking expectantly at Sora, who only seemed to be able to open his mouth, then close it, only to open it again, then close it again, as if he were a fish, never blinking.

"…I understand. If that's not what you want, then there's no point in tasting the forbidden fruit, and not being able to eat from it again." Riku pushed himself off of Sora, getting ready to leave, when Sora grabbed his leg and pulled on it.

"No! Don't go! That…that _is_ what I want…It's just…I didn't know that that's what I wanted until you said it. Please…please stay with me…D-don't…don't go…" Sora said, crumpling up against Riku's leg and crying into it.

"Sora…" Riku said, enveloping him in a warm embrace. "Don't cry, Sora…Here…" Riku grabbed the paopu fruit off the ground, brushed off most of the sand, leaned back so Sora could see him, and took a bite out of the fruit. "See? It's all right now, Sora. Everything's all right…" Riku slipped his index finger under Sora's chin, raised it a little, and stole his lips in a passionate kiss. Sora opened his mouth, allowing each of them the delightful pleasure of exploring each other's mouths, the distinct taste of lemon/lime in their mouths…(think Sprite, but without the carbonation, and a more natural, fruity taste to it)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Ah yes, and I forgot to tell you what that first paragraph is about. That's Sora looking back on the events in this story.

All you people out there who don't review (oh, and to the people who do, please do so here, as well. Please:3), I know what you did last summer (GASP!). Joking! Lol, what I really wanna say is this: YOU PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FRIGGIN LAZY!!! Do you realize how agonizingly horrible it was to log on to my AOL account each day, and check if I got any reviews from somebody? Of course I got some, but those were from people I KNOW on FF! Of course, I'm over-exaggerating here, but that's beside the point! I only want to know that you friggin people exist. That's ALL! A nice comment here and there is ALWAYS greatly appreciated! Seriously, it only takes a couple minutes to review a story, people!

Maybe I'm just being crazy, or something, cause there seriously wasn't much of a fandom left for Evangelion. Sad, that is, young Padawan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As before, the first part of this chapter is Sora looking back on events happening in this story. I _think_ that this one will be longer, but I'm not entirely sure…I write big when I write fast, so I'll try to make it as long as possible, but I can't make any promises!

Disclaimer: I do not own the KH series or it's unique plotline (but I sure as hell want to), although I do own this story's plotline. If you steal it, I shall hunt you down through the vast information highways of the net, and…dun dun dun…send you a VIRUS! BWAHAHA!

Warning: Extreme BoyLove present. Caution: If you do not belong here, the butt monkeys (did I mention that they were monkeys?) WILL rape you from the behind, no pun intended.

Subconscious Desire

Part 2 - The Start of a Dream

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Looking back on it now, I think I understand why he chose his house instead of mine._

_Riku's parents were very kind, and indifferent. They didn't mind what Riku did, or what he was…so long as he was a good kid. That fact, along with the fact that his parents weren't there very often, due to the need for both of them to work late hours so that they could support their lifestyle, were probably the two main elements that contributed to Riku's unique personality: free spirited, kind, ad sweet, strong, but caring…_

_Even if they walked in on a potentially compromising scene, aside from the memory being embedded into their heads until they managed to will it away, I don't think that they would have minded very much._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Anybody home!?" Riku yelled out loud, wondering if his parents were back from work. He waited for five minutes, repeating the phrase after two, until fully satisfied that no one was there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to my room…"

"How long has it been since I've been here?" said Sora, looking around Riku's plain blue walls, the carpeted floor, a small, white closet, his queen-sized bed, big enough for two with a Duve on top (A/N: I _think_ I spelled that right…oh, and to the people who don't know what that is, it's a fancy bedspread/blanket-type thing that has swan feathers, usually, or at least mine does, stuffed in it. It's extremely comfortable. Second only to a person), a moderately sized TV with a PS2 hooked up to it (A/N: can't do without one of those; how else can you play FF X, FF X-2, the many spin-offs of and including FF VII, FF XII, KH 2, and KH 1?), various posters of video games and anime series, and a simple desk, complete with a monitor, keyboard, mouse, and a desktop.

"Umm…a couple nights ago?"

"Well, yeah, but two days ago seems so long…"

"The days are usually boring and long on Destiny Islands. That's all." Riku turned to look at Sora, who was still looking around his room, spacing out. "You didn't hear a word of what I just said, did you?"

"Nope!"

"(Sigh) Well, it can't be helped. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Let's play a game, game, game!!!" Sora said as he started to jump around the room.

"(Giggle) What _kind_ of game, Sora?"

"Twister!"

"We don't have enough people for that."

"DDR!"

"I don't have that game, Sora; you do. And I don't feel like walking all the way to your house just to play a single game."

"Board games, board games, board games!!!!" Sora said, now jumping around Riku.

"(Sigh) You don't have the attention span for that, Sora!" Sora stopped bouncing, and gave Riku a heart-felt pout.

"Fine…then, let's play some video games!" Sora said, settling in front of the TV.

"Sounds good to me." Riku said, plopping himself down next to Sora, looking through the handful of games he owned. "We've got Winning Eleven, Star Wars: Battlefront II, NFL Street…Which one do you want to play? (A/N: I assure you, the only one out of those three that I like is Star Wars. I LOVE that game, although I play it for Xbox, but other than that, I HATE SPORTS GAMES! This is merely for the sake of the plotline)"

"Star Wars, Star Wars!!!" Riku giggled, then set up the PS2 and prepared to kick some Empire butt. The two played shooters to sports games until the wee hours of the night, occasionally yawning now and then.

"Riikuu-! I'm tii-red!" Riku glanced at his digital alarm clock, whistling.

"Well, I'd imagine you would be. Time for bed!" He said, getting up and stretching, hearing a few of his bones crack.

"But Riikuu-!! I don't wanna!"

"Would you do it if I told you you could sleep with me in my bed?"

"…Okay!!!" Sora said, jumping on the bed. Riku started to take off his shirt, and Sora stared at him out of the corner of his eye. When Riku started to take off his pants, exposing dark blue boxer briefs, Sora let out a low moan. Riku glanced at Sora, smirking.

"Like something you see?" Sora nodded.

"Well, move over, then!" Riku said, jumping onto the spot that Sora had occupied only moments before. Riku lifted up the blankets, and slipped inside.

"Are you gonna take off your clothes, or am I gonna have to take them off for you?" Riku said huskily. Sora blushed fiercely, backing himself up to the wall.

"I-I can undress myself, thank you very much!"

"Oh, of course you can do it yourself. But do you me want to?"

"I'm fine…" he said, moving under the blankets, throwing his shirt, then pants over Riku and onto the floor. Riku pouted.

"What's with that pout? _I_ pout…" Sora said, pouting. Riku giggled.

"Whatever." Riku settled in, putting his hands behind his head. Sora rested his head on Riku's chest, using his arm as a pillow, and draping his leg over Riku's own.

"You're quite daring. You know, if I wanted, I could easily dominate you right now."

"But you won't. That's why I did it."

"Oh, really?" Riku took his arms away from his head and started to tickle Sora vigorously. Sora laughed, flailing around, trying to get away from Riku.

"S-stop!!! (Mad giggle) P-please…please stop!!! (Mad giggle)"

"But I'm having so much fun!"

"I-I can't…(mad giggle)…can't breath…" Riku reluctantly stopped tickling Sora, pulling Sora on top of him so that his chest and running his hands up and down Sora's back.

"Sorry…"

"Mmm…S'okay…" Sora said, snuggling into Riku's warmth. "Hey, Riku…"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you…a virgin?"

"…Yeah, why d'you ask?" Sora's eyes widened, and he blushed.

"Um…well…I…I always thought that…that you had…um…" Sora paused, unable to say his next few words.

"Sex with a girl?"

"Uh…yeah…that…"

"Well, you got your answer, didn't you?" Riku said bitterly, looking away from Sora.

"Riikuu-…Riikuu-…Don't ignore me, Riku…Please…" Sora said, his voice wavering. Riku quickly tried to sooth him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and running his hand up and down his back.

"Sshhhh…don't cry, Sora…It's okay, I'm right here…"

"R-riku…I…I Don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Don't say that, Sora…you know I'd never leave you…" Sora looked up, sniffling a little.

"R-really?"

"Of course…Because…well…because I like you. A lot." Sora said, burying his head into Riku's neck. The two just laid there like that for a long time.

"…S-sora! W-what are you _doing_!?" Riku said, blushing lightly. Sora giggled.

"Heehee, Riikuu-…" Sora whispered into his ear. Riku looked away, blushing.

"Yes?"

"Riikuu-…you've got a boner…H-hey!"

"Yeah, well…so do you, so shut up!"

"Heehee, Riikuu-…"

"WHAT!?"

"Do you lii-ke me? (heart)" Riku growled and rolled Sora and himself over, stealing his lips in a dominating kiss. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck loosely, moaning as their erections brushed up against each other. Riku shoved a hand down Sora's boxers, giving him a handjob.

"Mmm…Riku…" Sora whined, tugging at the waistband of Riku's boxers.

"Hmm?" mumbled Riku, looking down at Sora's hand. "Oh!" Riku tore off his own boxers, tossed them to the side, and did the same to Sora's.

"Mmm…more…" Sora said as Riku jerked them both off at the same time.

"Suck." Riku said, taking his free hand and putting it in front of Sora's mouth. Sora sucked on his fingers hungrily. Riku took his fingers out of Sora's mouth, spread his leg, and placed a single finger at Sora's entrance. "Ready?" Sora then grabbed Riku's head and kissed him passionately, which Riku took for a yes. Sora writhed a bit under Riku's body.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it just feels…weird…" Sora started to move in-sync with Riku's finger, so Riku took the opportunity to insert a second finger. Sora gasped, not sure whether or not he was supposed to feel pain or pleasure. Riku started scissoring Sora, slowly preparing him for what came next, earning another gasp from the quivering boy underneath him.

"P-please…m-more…" Sora said, not sure what 'more' he wanted, but simply knowing he wanted it. Riku took away his hand from his and Sora's erections, raised one of Sora's legs over his own shoulder, and slowly pushed himself into Sora.

"Ah! Y-you feel…so…good! I…can't hold myself back for…much longer…" Sora moaned, trying to adjust to the large object that had recently invaded his body. After a minute or so, Sora pushed a little on Riku, earning a groan from the boy on top of him. From the very start, there never really was a rhythm; only the desire to climax. Sora gasped.

"R-riku…d-do that…again…"

"This?"

"Ah! Yes!"

Feeling it in his groin, Riku instinctively grabbed Sora's erection, wanting to climax at the same time as his newfound lover.

"Sora…I'm gonna…" Sora's response was a loud moan, and he pulled Riku's head down to his own in a sloppy, passionate kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora woke up, stretching and yawning, feeling a nice, morning breeze on his face and chest as the Duve gently slid off of his taught muscles.

"R-riku! What are you doing, out there on the balcony naked!? You're gonna catch a cold! Even worse, someone might see you!" Sora said, panic-stricken, rushing over to Riku's aid. Riku just chuckled, ruffling up Sora's hair a bit and placing a light kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry so much. We're on the second floor! No one's gonna get a good look at me unless they're _also_ on the second floor. Besides, they'll probably pass out again, just like you did last night…" Sora blushed.

"S-shut up!" Sora said, landing on the bed and rolling himself up in the blankets. Riku climbed on top of the bed, slowly crawling towards Sora like a predator stalking it's pray. Suddenly, Riku pounced, aiming for Sora's partially exposed armpits. They continued on like that, Sora flailing in every direction, until Riku stopped as suddenly as he started. Sora looked up, startled, as Riku gazed lovingly at him.

"You're _really_ cute, d'you know that?" Riku said softly, coming in closer, rubbing their noses together.

"Uhuh…of course I do…" they both giggled a little, and Riku closed the small space that separated them, entwining tongues and exchanging saliva in a lover's duel of swords. Riku pulled away suddenly, saying 'I'm gonna go take a shower!' leaving Sora whimpering at his neglected erection.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, you two woke up late!" said Riku's father, looking at what he thought was two friends coming down the stairs, both having taken separate showers.

"Why? What time is it?" said Riku, curious since he had watched the sun rise above the horizon not so long ago.

"It's three o'clock!" said Riku's mother, hustling and bustling in the kitchen, preparing what appeared to be coffee, pancakes, and eggs. "Hello, Sora, dear. Sleep well last night?"

"Yes, thank you."

"But I just saw the sun…"

"Riku, the sun rises at seven. What were you two doing up there, making out?" said Riku's father jokingly. Riku glanced quickly at Sora, wary of his response. He breathed a sigh of relief as Sora turned away from his parents, brown locks shielding his expression. It was almost as if he looked…ashamed…

"No…we were just playing some video games, and didn't realize how fast the time went by." Said Riku, lying to his parents.

"Those silly video games…one day, you're gonna regret playing those god forsaken things…They'll make you loose your job, those things…" said Riku's mother. "Have some lunch, dears. It'll help you keep your mind off of video games." Riku chuckled internally, seeing his mother take the bait so easily and unquestioningly. After they ate breakfast, Sora and Riku went to the beach and played there until sunset…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(A/N: Suggested Music: Sanctuary, by Utada Hikaru)

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…Like, is any of this…for real…or not?_

_I want it to be real…I want to be with you, Riku…_

_I wonder…what is this place? This voice that whispers things I don't understand in my head…What does it all mean? Why me?_

_**Riku…why!? Why did you betray me? We could have had everything together…So why!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?**_

_**You've changed, Riku…you've changed so much…you're no longer the Riku I loved… the Riku I STILL love…Why did you do it, Riku…? For me…? Was it…because you didn't want me to get hurt? To get swallowed by the Darkness…? That's it, isn't it, Riku? You didn't want me to get swallowed by the Darkness, so you gave it your own body instead of mine…No…I'm losing it, Riku…thinking these silly thoughts about you…**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I feel a little less dirty after that ending (I'm teary-eyed right now), but still…There were some parts that I _wanted_ to be subtle on (I like being subtle more than being direct; it gives more to the reader's imagination), but how do you be subtle with a lemon? I mean, it's a lemon! Lemons are…well…lemons…

Thanks for all the reviews I got, guys (KH Pwns My Soul, you always rox my sox, NaraxKagura, thanks for the comments and I don't mind giving you pointers on your fic here and there, kuma-kun32, thanks for the comments and recommendations, I'm sure to look into them, riku-stalker,…well, I can't really think of anything right now, but thank you, thank you, thank you, and TheDarkTraveller, your name sounds familiar, but I don't know why…thanks for the review…). I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but what with the 4th of July to-do and all…It was all good, though…Got to help set off a lot of friggin sweet fireworks (damn, there were so many of them last night…enough that they lasted for an hour and a half)…_and_, as an added bonus, I got to see a really hot guy! Happy belated 4th of July, everyone, and hope you have a great summer!

EDIT: Oh, silly me, I forgot to explain the last part! As the font changes from italics to bold and italics to underlined, bold, _and_ italics, what it represents is Sora maturing throughout the game, and looking back on past events, just like the beginning. I also forgot to mention that I _might_ do a sequel, depending on how many reviews I get, and also if I'm up for it or not.


End file.
